Of black-outs and black figure
by sabilandako you say
Summary: All was at peace until an unknown figure attacked China. Now, the other nations decided to capture the figure. Will they succeed if the figure's target isn't only China?
1. Chapter 1

Of black-outs and black figure

**Oh hello! This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. Also, I apologize for any wrong grammar present in this fic. Yay! Enjoy J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 1: the meeting of the figure

The world meeting proceeded without success. Any chaos you could think of could be seen. For example, England and France started to brawl again. Italy was whimpering because of Romano. Germany was scolding Italy. America was blabbering again about heroes. HA! It is a total chaos.

Now let's focus on a certain Chinese man.

China slowly stood up from his seat. He crept quietly towards the door for he was afraid that someone might notice him and his strange demeanour. He successfully reached the door and turned the knob. Unbeknownst to him, a pair of eye silent watched him.

Before the meeting ended, somebody seemed to notice that China was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah, mon ami, where could China had gone off too?" France curiously asked.

"Since when did you care about him, you wine sucking bastard?"

"But, Angleterre, France-nii san is just concerned."

Everybody looked at Russia.

"I didn't do anything, da?"

"Leave it to me! It is the job of a hero to find someone missing!"

"Oh shut up, you bloody wanker."

Japan raised his hands.

"What is it, Japan?" Germany asked.

"Uh, I saw China-san a while ago and, u-uh, and, a-and.." Japan started to explain nervously.

"Vee~ We understand Japan."

"Let's just contact him later. Maybe he is at his house." America beamed.

"You're right. Meeting adjourned!" the German said.

China swayed a little bit after he got through the door. He leaned on the wall for support and to prevent himself from vomiting on the carpeted floor.

"Aiyah! There really is something wrong with me, aru."

He then decided to head downstairs.

After a few minutes of walking, China found himself on a garden. He sat on one of the benches while massaging his knuckles.

After a few minutes, he decided to stand up but a wave of pain swept him back down the bench. Unable to hold it anymore, he moaned quietly.

'_aiyah. This is so troublesome, aru..'_

After several minutes of whimpering, he stood up and headed back home.

As he was walking along the bamboo grove, he heard a rustling sound but he ignored it. But as he continued to walk again, the sound also continued.

China forced himself into a battle stance. Too bad that he left his wok at home. Then he a heard a chuckle.

"where are you, aru?"

A small shadow emerged from the grove. China focused on the shadow. Unfortunately, another wave of pain swept through him so he unintentionally blinked his eyes. The moment he opened them, the black figure was already in front of him and tried to stab him. Fortunately, China dodged the knife but it grazed his side. He fell down on his knees because of headache and the pain. The grazed part spurted a lot of blood.

In a swift move, the figure drew out a katana. Now, only ninjas would have a katana with them right? The ninja sprung towards China but China caought the sword between his palms. He kicked the ninja at the stomach and the ninja stumbled backward. China decided to run. (yes, he could fight for he is a martial artist himself but no, because he was sick.)

Unfortunately, China tripped because of blurry vision. At that same time, the ninja recovered from the assault and pinned China on the ground using his foot. He thrusted the sword unto China's chest. China, with all his might, groped the sword and forced it upward. He was now already covered with lots of blood.

"what do you want, aru?" China said between gritted teeth.

The ninja just laughed evilly and fled, leaving the sword in China's palms.


	2. Chapter 2- that bad sense

**HAHAHA OMAYGASH. Hooray for the Intramurals! Let's see, after the intrams, there's the field trip. Haha I can't wait! But that also means that I can't update early. I hope that it doesn't come to that**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

"Ah. America-san, China-san is not answering his phone." Japan called out anxiously.

"Huh? Maybe he is somewhere else."

"Didn't France set him up with a girl?" A certain Spaniard butted in.

"WHA-? I did not! As much as I want to but I didn't. I might get killed!" France argued.

"Let's just go to his house, da?" A creepy smile found its way on Russia's lips.

Since no one can really say no to the Russian man (except for the hero, maybe), they just agreed.

"THE HERO TO THE RESCUE!"

Unfortunately, our hero received a smack on the head courtesy of an irritated gentleman.

* * *

China used the sword as a cane because he couldn't stand very well. A few meters from where he stood was his own pool of blood. China sensed an impending pain so he stopped walking (more like limping). Unfortunately for him, his headache seemed to worsen together with the pain caused by the wounds. After a few minutes of groaning, China felt himself falling and losing consciousness.

'_Someone help…'_

Meanwhile, in the car:

"Who should drive?" Germany asked.

"Ahhh, Italia, you can drive fast right?"

"vee~ yes sir!"

" aah wait everyone! Are you really sure you want to let Italy-kun drive?" Japan interfered nervously.

"Ve~ Japan, I already told you that I haven't tasted traffic before."

Germany mentally face palmed.

" Then we should just ride a chopper! I, the hero, will drive us there!"

"Aaagh. I think we really have no choice." The Brit sighed. He really didn't want America to drive (who knows why) but they've got no choice.

"Everyone, Let's go the-" Japan never got to finish his sentence because he sensed that something terrible happened (you know, just like in the movies). He shuddered at the thought.

"Japan, are you okay?" the German concernedly asked.

"Y-yes. But I think that we should hurry."

* * *

**HUHUHU I am very sorry for this very short chapter. Really, I think my body ache is no joke. HUHUHU but still, I will update the moment I got home from school. (that is, if I have the strength to even go.)**

**Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3- the shout on that night

**Buwahahahaha. Time to prepare for the field trip! But before that, I would like to update this first. :D**

**I am very sorry if this doesn't turn out well. Gomen gomen :"( Because, you see, I am not that fluent in English. Also, I am a bit distracted listening to Norway's oh so sexy voice 3 BUT! I had put a lot of effort here J enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

When China opened his eyes, a sense of pain and coldness strucked him.

'_Where am I, aru?'_

He sat up and unintentionally moaned a little because his wounds pained. He looked around and saw that he was still on the grove and it was already night time. He stood up very carefully and decided to head back home. He trudged slowly, leaning on the sword for support.

* * *

"He is not inside his house, da?"

"Maybe he really is with a girl." The French winked pervertedly.

"Oh shut up, frog. Japan, you know this place right?" An already annoyed brit (annoyed at a certain Frenchman) asked.

"Y-yes. If China-san is not inside his house, then he must be somewhere near the bamboo gr—"

A shriek came out from the American. "W-what's t-that? Is that a ghost? IT CAME TO KILL USSSSS!"

The others looked at the direction of the bamboo grove and saw a shadow.

"IT IS A GHOOOOOOOOSSST!" America said, trembling.

"SHUT UP you bloody git! Ghosts don't exist!" England said, more annoyed.

'_Yeah sure, Iggy. And your fairy friends DO EXIST. Yiesh.' _The American thought sarcastically before focusing his eyesight to the shadow.

"AAAH!" He exclaimed at recognition on what, or rather, who the shadow was.

The shadow that freaked out America (A: IT DID NOT!) turned to be the person they were looking for.

The others froze in shock, shocked at the looks of China- Full of blood, cuts, wounds, and bruises. He looked sick too.

"What are doing here, aru? Do you need somethi—" China never got to finish his sentence for he blacked out the second time.

"CHINA!" Shouts of concern broke the silent night.

* * *

**Awwww. I really can't harm China anymore. But sooner or later, I will again. (BUWAHAHAHAHAHA)**

**China is just so adorable for him to be hurt. :") and oh! Don't forget his voice 3**


	4. Chapter 4- waking up on the right side

**Haha yey! Another (short :) chapter. AAAAAAAGHHH. So many things to do. Huhu**

**OH! If you people have been given a chance to give something to your favorite countries, what would be it? I really need some inspiration for my (another) story. :)**

* * *

When China woke up, his vision blurred for a second and the steadied. He looked around and familiarized himself on his surroundings. He was on a soft bed with red pillows and yellow blanket. On the right side of the bed was a small head table with a glass of water and some stuff. The room contained a big window which sported a red curtain. Only then had he realized that he was in his own room.

_'How did I got here?'_

He tried to sit up but his wounds, although tended, opened a bit. He moaned softly.

"Ah, China-san, you're already awake. Please don't force yourself too hard." Japan rushed to his side and made him lie down again.

"Sorry, aru."

Japan looked outside and called the others. The other 6 hurriedly walked inside the room.

"Veee~ Thank goodness you're okay."

"Ahahhaha! I, the hero, tended your wounds!"

"Ahh~ I helped Amerique clean your wounds, mon cher."

Shivers ran down China's spine.

" Unfortunately, I didn't got to help them tend your wounds. But I cooked you a pirozhki, da?" An evil aura emerged from Russia, clearly saying that he was upset about the cleaning of wounds thing.

"And unfortunately, I didn't got to help Russia cook. Damn Germany for forbidding me." The Brit sighed dramatically (which was out of character since sighing dramatically could be connected to France. But oh well, THIS IS COOKING we are talking about).

"If I let you cook, then…" Germany trailed off…

"you'll just burn China's kitchen!" but unfortunately, France continued the sentence.

The 2 started to fight again.

"By the way, are you okay? We were worried back there." Germany said.

" Aiyah, Sorry aru. Thank you for your concern."

"What happened back there?" Italy asked fearfully, already clutching his white flag that just materialized out of nowhere.

"Ah…" China then recounted the whole story.

* * *

"What a guy. He sure had a strong gut for fighting you." England commented, already exhausted from fighting.

"If only you aren't sick, you could have beaten him like a hero!" England almost shouted at America for shouting, but did not, thinking that it would only add noise.

"Ah, I forgot to bring your medicine, China-san. Excuse me." Japan exited the room.

After a few minutes, Japan came back with the medicine. There are also a pirozhki and a chaofan on the tray.

"Why don't you eat first before taking your medicine?" Germany adviced.

"O-okay. Thank you, aru"

"We're just gonna scout the surroundings." Russia smiled his oh so innocent smile, almost saying that,' if you guys don't leave China to rest, you'll meet my pipe, da? '

"Oh. Why?" Italy asked, scared at the smile on the Russian's lips.

"Because you will just shout for help if something happened, right?" America beamed.

"We couldn't agree no more." Every nation nodded in agreement.

"Vee~ okay then." He smiled sincerely.

"YOSH! Let's move, dudes!

The American received another smack on the head, and again, courtesy of an irritated Englishman.

* * *

**Can't focus. Can't focus. Can't focus. HUHUHU Damn projects. T_T**

**Review da? ^J^ I really love Russia.**


	5. Chapter 5- suspicions arouse

**HAHAHA yey! After a bunch of school works, the Field trip comes! Hooray!**

**Before I indulge myself with happiness, I would like to update first. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Japan, America, Italy, Germany, England, France, and Russia first decided to have a small meeting on China's living room. The room was very spacious (I mean, very very spacious considering how rich China is) so the others find no problem at all. Germany was the one who lead the meeting because America was tackled down by France and England, both of them saying "This is an important issue!" or something like that.

When the 3 calmed down, Germany started the meeting.

"We need to decide on who will patrol on what place." Germany said sternfully, just to remind them that everyone should keep quiet so that the plan will go on without hassles.

Unfortunately, England, France, and America did not seem to understand the stern in the German's voice because they started to fight again. As for Russia, he just sat there with a smile and kept on saying 'kolkolkolkol'.

Germany and Japan sighed.

"STOP!" the German shouted. With that, everyone stopped.

"Since we can't decide peacefully…

… we will just draw lots."

Collective groans could be heard.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The hero screamed in terror.

"You're too damn noisy, bloody git."

"Angleterre is right, mon cher."

"HHHMMMPPP. You two are just glad because you get to patrol the sides of China's house. And what about me?! THE GROVE?! What if souls of dead people killed by that ninja suddenly show up?!"

"kolkolkol~ America, the sides and the back of China's house isn't easy to scout."

"Yeah, so knock it off, git. Damn, his house is really big." England sighed.

"Scouting inside his house is no easy task either." Japan and Germany simultaneously said.

"Now, let's start to scout—"

It blacked out.

"What the? Find some flashlights now! Go searc-"

A scream, a crashing sound, followed by another crashing sound was heard nearby. After a few seconds, panting, coughing, and gagging could be heard. Then the lights went on.

The nations saw China standing near his doorway, full of blood. He removed a knife on his arms and took off outside but fell and coughed a lot of blood on the floor. Something on the right side of the room caught their attention.

Under a toppled bookshelf was Italy, and under the groaning Italian was a delirious England.

Half of them helped China (who was still coughing blood) while half of them helped Italy and England (who was covered in bruises.).

"Damn! Is he still outside?" China panted.

Japan scurried outside but saw no one.

France rushed to get some ice bag while Russia got some wet rags and bandages. They tended the wounds and bruises of the 3.

"Dude, what happened back there?"

They looked at Italy for they know that China couldn't answer because of pain.

"A-ah, well, we were just chatting and then it suddenly blacked- out. Since China's window was open, the moonlight shone inside the room. Then suddenly, I saw a dark figure creeping towards China. I could not help but scream. China, being the alert person he was, dodged when the figure decided to stab him. That's when the plates crash. Unfortunately, since China is in bad condition, he did not have the strength to dodge again so he was stabbed in the arm and his wound re-opened." Italy explained in one breath while trembling.

"How did you end on top of England-san?"

"Well, I don't know. The next thing I knew was that we were already under a bookshelf. Ve~"

"So all we need to do is to 'huddle' right?" France winked at the other nations.

"I-I'd rather not, France-san." The Japanese man politely said.

"Aiyah, there are plenty of rooms for you to stay in. choose whatever suits you, aru."

"HAHAHAH! YOSH! LET'S EXPLORE HIS HOUSE!" America gleefully shouted but unfortunately, he received a rather strong smack on the head, courtesy of England of course.

'_There is something weird going on.' _ A certain someone thought suspiciously.

* * *

**AAAAAH! Who is that who just thought something? DUM DUM DUM. Hahaha sorry for the chapter, I am just so excited about the trip. Yieeee :3**


	6. Chapter 6- the eyes of the figure

**Huhuhu body ache, body ache. Anyways, the field trip was very fun… although, I got a few bruises and a stiff neck. Not to mention that my arms and my thigh hurt. OH! My stomach also. And my head. I also got a souvenir- a runny nose and a very bad coughing. But yesterday is a very special day since I enjoyed it very much.**

**Okay, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Each of the nations settled down in their bedrooms.

America was playing some video games.

England was drinking some tea he found on one of China's cupboard while playing with the flying mint bunny.

France was doing something who knows what.

Russia was stuffing something inside his pipe again. Um, food maybe?

Japan was polishing his katana.

Italy was inside Germany's room, sleeping. Germany was reading something… good.

China, on the other hand, was very much forced to get some sleep and rest. On his unconscious mind were pandas and shinatty-chans. He slept very peacefully.

.

.

The other nations, though they were doing something, were still very aware of their surroundings. One does not know when something will happen right? So they were very wary and alert on their environme—OH! It blacked out again.

They rushed towards China's room without hesitation. This time, they should make the assaulter pay for attacking China twice.

The nations then gathered inside China's room.

"China-san?" Since it was very dark, they could not see very well if China was on his bed.

"China!" This time, it was Germany who shouted his name.

A gasp could be heard on the bed.

"What are you doing here, aru?" China cried in shock.

"Oh, we were just worried about you, China-san." Japan said reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I am just fine aru."

The lights then went on.

"Thank goodness!" Italy and America cried in relief. But then, America noticed something.

"Where is Iggy?"

His question was answered quickly when they heard a very loud cursing across the house. The curse was courtesy of none other than the Englishman.

They rushed outside and stood frozen while witnessing the duel between England and, what's that, a ninja?...

Wait.

That.

Is.

A.

Freaking.

NINJA.

The Brit and the ninja's duel was consist of sword fighting. The ninja's sword was a katana; it was very much the same as Japan's katana. Japan noticed the ninja's sword.

England and the ninja had blood on themselves but it was clearly seen that the ninja was gaining the upper hand.

"You... What d-do... You want?!" England gnarled at the ninja while dodging his opponent's attack.

"To kill all of you." The ninja shot back, but more calmly, while attacking the Brit.

'_There's something… on this guy's eyes. It's the same as someone's eyes… but whose? But this guy's eyes harbour… darkness.' _That was the things that ran inside England's already numb mind before the ninja noticed the others and fled quickly.

England then succumbed unto the ground, already tired from fighting and from his wounds.

"ENGLAND!" The other 7 nations shouted concernedly while rushing towards the fallen Englishman.

* * *

**My mind is numb as my body is. Huhu sorry for this chapter. :(**


	7. Chapter 7- realization hit him

**I HAVE BEEN RESURRECTED! Hahaha, after getting a good night sleep, my body felt way more betteeeeeeeeerrr \(^_^)/ **

**And oh! I have a story! Well, this happened last night when I was reading a book. I got my phone and went into a playlist. The playlist contains all Hetalia character songs. Then, I shuffled the whole playlist. The first song that came was Russia's mawaru chikyuu rondo. The second song was America's mawaru chikyuu rondo! The third song was England's mawaru chikyuu rondo (you know, the prototype.) The 4****th**** was Italy's mawaru chikyuu rondo and the fifth one was Romano's! That event was creepy for me, seeing that the playlist was on shuffle! So, the only thing that I did was to re-shuffle it again. Fortunately, it shuffled just right. Haha it was a very weird experience.**

**Okay! With the story then!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

"You are just so unlucky, Angleterre, being hurt twice already." France smirked while cleaning England's wounds.

"S-shut up!" England said embarrassedly.

It had been a few hours already after England woke up. The first thing they did was to clean his wounds. They will get to question him now.

"What happened back there, England?" Germany asked, very curious as to what happened.

"Well, that bloody ninja came out of nowhere and attacked me while I was drinking my tea. Talk about being rude." England said angrily while his emerald eyes scanned the room. He needed to find something. Something very important.

"Something the matter, dude?" America asked concernedly. He could not help but worry about his former caretaker's safety. After all, England was attacked twice already.

"Yes. Now would all of you be quiet while I figure something out?" England said while trying to suppress his anger. Everyone nodded.

'_I need someone who is the most observant. I need to clarify something…" _England thought to himself while staring at the floor.

"Uh… England-san?" England looked at Japan.

"Yeah?"

"May I talk to you for a moment?" Japan asked nervously.

'_Perfect. The person I need as of this time.' _England thought then he nodded.

Japan and England then went into Japan's room. The others that were left on the living room decided to plan out something.

* * *

"What is it that you want to talk about?" England asked warily.

"Uhh, well, I noticed something about the figure."

England's ears perked up. His full attention was on Japan now.

"The ninja's katana was very much like the same with mine." Japan continued while he removed his sword from its sheath. The handle was black—the same color with the sheath. The blade was silver and was shining.

"Except that the ninja's sword has the blades black." Japan explained.

England stared in awe at the sword. Then he looked at Japan's eyes.

_'Wait… THOSE EYES…_

_…. no—that can't be it._

_…. But the sword and Japan's eyes say the same thing.' _England thought, still staring at Japan.

His eyes then widened as he realized something terrible.

Japan noticed England staring at him.

"Is something wrong, England-san?" Japan asked worriedly.

With this, England was snapped away from his thoughts.

"Uh, nothing." He smiled sheepishly at Japan.

"Oh okay then. Let's go back to the living room, shall we?"

England nodded. The two of them got up and headed towards the living room silently.

_'Please don't be the thing I thought.'_ England nervously thought while sitting beside America at the couch.

* * *

**Well yeah. For this story, I just think that this is getting crappier and crappier. I really don't know why.**

**Sorry guys :(**


	8. Chapter 8- a building tension

**Well yeah! Haha this day is just so great, even though I have many things to do. Even I don't know why I am being energetic today :D**

* * *

The nations gathered at the living room. There are 4 couches on the room, with the color of red. The room also got a very long sofa, long enough to accommodate 6 people. In the middle of the chairs was a big rectangular table.

Germany, Italy, China, and Japan sat on the sofa respectively from left to right while Russia, America, France and England sat on the couches.

Germany was the one who lead the small meeting.

"Okay. This time, since 2 of our group were attacked, we must be extra careful. And since everyone's tired, we must appoint someone to watch over the house while the rest of us rest for a while. After an hour, we will change the one who will guard. If you have something to say, raise your hand and talk within 8 minutes. No extensions, understood? Now, who will go first?" Germany explained in one breath.

Russia raised his hand. Everybody looked at him expectantly.

"Since America is the most energetic one today, why don't we let him guard, da?" Russia smiled benignly.

"That's unfair. Why don't you guard with me, my dear friend?" America said sarcastically.

"You still have the energy to produce creepiness right? Then maybe you also have the energy to guard. Ahahahahah~" America continued.

"Kolkol~ But America, my creepiness, which I refuse to accept, is no fight with that useless cheery energy you have. You've got more energy than me; since you eat those greasy things you call food." Russia smiled, this time, sweeter than the last one.

A strange yet creepy tension was slowly beginning to form between the 2 so-called "Friends."

"A-ah, excuse me, I will just be the one to guard first." Japan offered, so as not to create another fight.

"Okay, that's settled then. Let's rest for a while. Pick another room that's near the living room, aru." China said while retreating towards his room. The others followed, going straight to their newly picked room.

Japan settled himself on the sofa while reading a manga that materialized out of nowhere.

* * *

**The hell with the studies! Woohooo**


	9. Chapter 9- disappearing act

**Yeah. I forgot to put something last chapter. -_- okay, don't sue me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

* * *

"What beautiful scenery. The cherry blossoms really are beautiful when they bloom." Japan muttered to himself while gazing at the big cherry blossom tree in front him. He was on his own garden. The wind was blowing, making the petals dance around him.

Japan then saw China coming towards him.

"Japan!" China called out while smiling.

Japan smiled back. "What is it, China-san?"

"It is beautiful today, aru. I wish this would last forev—" China never got to finish his sentence because all of a sudden, someone struck him in the heart with a black katana. The assaulter was a guy with a bowl hair cut, and dark brown eyes. He wore a black Japanese uniform.

Japan unfortunately did not have the urge to help China because, he just can't move. First, something was making him freeze. Second, he was too shocked to see that he—or someone who very much looked liked him, struck China.

"JAPAAANN! HEEEEELLPP MEEEE—"

* * *

Japan suddenly woke up (realizing that he fell asleep while reading mangas) to see that a ninja—particularly the ninja that they had seen a while ago, was preparing to jump at him while swinging his katana. Fortunately, Japan dodged in time before the ninja managed to smite him.

"Everyone!" Japan shouted, as to inform the others. With this, the ninja fled through the door.

The others saw the scene and ran outside, in hopes of catching the ninja.

The chase continued until they realized that they have been running for quite a while now.

"China! You can stop now, we will catch the ninja." France shouted while running.

"He's right, China-san. It will be bad for you. England-san, you too should stay." Japan advised. He was the one nearest the ninja. Beside him was England.

"NO. I NEED TO KNOW SOMETHING." England protested.

"Italy, stay." Germany shouted. He was also on the front.

China and Italy decided to stop running but before they could turn around to head for the house, they saw this scene:

England was almost near the ninja, his extended hand ready to grab the ninja's apparel. He decided to pick up his pace. The ninja was almost on grabbing space but before England could grab the ninja, the ninja was sucked into some thin air.

"WHAT THE-?!" was the only thing the nations could say, save from England because it seemed he was expecting it to happen.

England almost jumped with the ninja had not America grabbed England's collar. The so-called portal disappeared and England fell on America's hand, unconscious. His nose was bleeding for some reason.

* * *

**OOOOOHH. Look at the crappy chapter -_-**

**Anyways, since I can't put this into the story, let me make something clear.**

***EHEM***

**In this story, England's nose always bleed when he make contact to something or someone from other world. **

**This could be used for future reference. buwahahahaha**


	10. Chapter 10- clarifications

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! We met again, earthlings.**

**Okay, sorry for not updating this. I had been really busy because of school works this past week. The school works nearly killed me. In fact, I have tons of project and homeworks to do now. (OH! I am busy too with my other story :3)**

**Anyways, what I will be posting right now is just a filler chapter. Gomen Gomen Gomen T_T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

England woke up with a throbbing head. He looked around and saw that he was in his room in China's house—a small room with a low bed, a small window, and a small rectangular table.  
He only realized that he was not alone in the room when someone coughed awkwardly near him.

He whipped his head towards the direction of the sound. He saw Japan.

"Good morning England-san."

"Oh. Good morning too. Where are the others?" England asked curiously.

"Italy-kun and America-san are still sleeping. The others are at the kitchen. They asked me to wake you up since it's already breakfast." Japan said and then fidgeted.

"You want to say something?" England said, noticing Japan's discomfort.

"Uh yes. Well, there's something I would like to clarify about the attacker. He isn't from this world, right?" Japan said nervously.

England's emerald eyes widened. "H-how did y-you know?"

"I just got this creepy feeling. And I also had a weird dream." Japan then recounted his dream to England.

England sighed. "Yes. He is from another world. Looks like we have our own counterparts there. And that world seems to be evil. They want to annex us, that's for sure… but I don't even know why." He explained.

Japan just nodded, indicating that he understood what England said, and stood up.

"Let's go eat, England-san."

England carefully got up from the bed.

"Oh, okay. By the way, Japan…"

"Yes, what is it?" Japan asked curiously.

"Have you been breaking the fourth wall?"

* * *

**Okay. That's a very crappy chapter. Whew.**


End file.
